Chanterella
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ---- *'All information on this page is current and accurate as of August 13, 2018' Tiptorials= |-|Tips= *This Chanterella Event is a lot like the Stump Quests. *The entire quest is now fully timed so keep an eye on your timers! *Lava Mushrooms begin dropping when you accept Neighbors help on Huts starting with Chanterella 2/10 - these will count toward the quest objective asking you to get them from Mana Sources *''Note - there is a text error telling you to get "Fire Mushrooms" from Mana Sources - but they are Lava Mushrooms'' *Since the Chanterella quest line stops being timed after 3/10, take your time, keep the quest active a while so you can farm lots of Lava Mushrooms! These will be free crops that give you mana and cost you nothing! A Good way to save coins! *Moonberries do not begin to drop until you reach Quest: Chanterella 3/10 *Magical Dew does not begin to drop until you reach Quest: Chanterella 8/10 *Magical Dew is random from your Fairy Dwelling, Casting any Spells, collecting any Ruins on your land and from collecting L3+ Chanterella. The highest drop rate is from Chanterella. *Magical Dew goes into the last tab where your packages are located *You will need a total of (12) Rainbow Prism Quest: In Search of Dew *There are 3 side quests with Timers: In Search of Dew 1-3 #In Search of Dew 1/3 comes upon completion of Chanterella 5/10 (2 day timer) #In Search of Dew 2/3 comes upon completion of Chanterella 8/10 (2 day timer) #In Search of Dew 3/3 comes upon completion of Chanterella 10/10 (3 day timer) *Look at tab "In Search of Dew" on this page and plan ahead before you trigger the quests, so that you have plenty of time to complete them *Note: When you get these quests, focus on them, since they only last for 2 days total *If you fail one of the "In Search of Dew" timed quests, you will still be able to fully upgrade Chanterella and complete her main quest line, you will just miss out on the timed quest rewards |-|Chanterella Quest= Chant1.jpg Chanterella2.JPG Chanterella3.JPG Chanterella4.JPG Chanterella5.JPG Chanterella6.JPG Chanterella7.JPG Chanterella8.JPG Chanterella9.JPG Chanterella10.JPG Chanterella11.JPG Chanterella 1/10 *Collect from your Huts (18) times *Clear (12) Weeds on your land *Sell (10) items in your own Market Note: Lava Mushrooms will drop from your Huts when accepting Neighbors help 100% of the time Starting with Quest: 2/10 Chanterella 2/10 *Place Chanterella on your land *Collect (5) Lava Mushrooms from your Mana Sources (Accepting Neighbors help on Huts will drop 100% and count toward the quest) *Grow (8) Lava Mushrooms in your garden Chanterella 3/10 *Find (10) Moonberries while clearing ground spawn on your own land *Have a Wonder Workshop *Craft (2) Vitality Elixirs in the Wonder Workshop (last page) *'Vitality Elixir Recipe:' ::(2) Magic Dust ::(5) Fire Mushrooms ::(7) Moonberry :: 10 minute timer Chanterella 4/10 *Collect (28) times from your Mana Source (Note: You do not have to get Mushroom drops, just collect mana) *Grow (20) Lava Mushroom crops *Collect from Neighbors Huts (10) times Chanterella 5/10 *Upgrade Chanterella to Level 2 *Accept Neighbors help on Huts (15) times *Send (10) gifts to your Neighbors Note: Upon completion of Chanterella 5/10 you will receive a TIMED Quest: In Search of Dew 1/3 • See tab above Chanterella 6/10 *Find (60) Moonberries while clearing ground spawn on your land *Grow (25) Lava Mushroom crops *Craft (8) Strange Compound in the Laboratory & click the "Give" button Chanterella 7/10 *Accept Neighbors help with Huts (25) times *Enchant your Huts (35) times (Using Seasonal spells is best for the short enchant duration) *Craft (7) Vitality Elixir Chanterella 8/10 *Upgrade Chanterella to Level 3 *Grow (75) Lava Mushroom crops *Get (8) Magical Dew *Note 1: Magical Dew begins dropping randomly from the Fairy Dwelling, Ruins, L3+ Chanterella and from Casting any Spells *Note 2: Magical Dew can be found in the last tab: Consumable Materials - along with your Packages & Boxes Note: Upon completion of Chanterella 8/10 you will receive a TIMED Quest: In Search of Dew 2/3 • See tab above Chanterella 9/10 *Find (75) Moonberries when clearing ground spawn on your land *Sell (16) Bullies *Craft (15) Vitality Elixir Chanterella 10/10 *Upgrade Chanterella to Level 4 *Harvest (170) Lava Mushroom crops *Open a stack of 20 Magical Dew (See Tips tab for info on the Magical Dew) Mushroom Spell Trigger: Complete Quest: Chanterella 10/10 *Accept Neighbors help on Huts / Cozy Hut (79) times *Get (7) Rainbow Prisms from Magical Dew (Prisms already in inventory will not count toward the quest but prisms crafted in the Wonder Workshop will count) *Upgrade Chanterella to Level 5 (See Build Requirement Tab) |-|Chanterella Build Info= Chant2a.jpg Chanterella Production L1.JPG Chanterella Build L2.JPG Chanterella Production L2.JPG Chanterella Build L3.JPG Chanterella Production L3.JPG Chanterella Build L4.JPG Chanterella Production L4.JPG Chanterella Build L5.JPG Chanterella Production L5.JPG |-|In Search of Dew= In Search of Dew1.JPG In Search of Dew2.JPG In Search of Dew3.JPG In Search of Dew 1/3 - 2 Day Timer Trigger: Complete Quest: Chanterella 5/10 *Craft (6) Empty Boxes in the Laboratory *Harvest (19) Thoughtful Aconites on your land *Sell (24) Nectar at Neighbors Market In Search of Dew 2/3 - 2 Day Timer Trigger: Complete Quest: Chanterella 8/10 *Enchant your Weird Shop (10) times *Feed Pifglies (80) times on your land *Craft (9) Toolbox in your Laboratory & click the "Give" button on your quest window In Search of Dew 3/3 - 2 day Timer Trigger: Complete Quest: In Search of Dew 2/3 *Collect from your Shops (25) times *Harvest (15) Poppies on your land *Craft (12) Seedlings in the Laboratory (Kaya will auto remove these upon quest completion) Category:Timed Event Quests Category:Mushroom Quest